1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a broadcast receiving method, and more particularly to a broadcast receiving apparatus which is capable of receiving a plurality of channels at the same time and a broadcast receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiving apparatus, such as a TV and a set-top box, receives broadcast signals of user desired channels through a tuner and displays the received broadcast signals via a series of signal processing procedures.
To display a plurality of channels on one screen in a picture in picture (PIP) mode or to record other channels than a channel being displayed using a personal video recorder (PVR) function, the broadcast receiving apparatus needs a tuner and a demodulator which are capable of receiving a plurality of channels at the same time.
In this case, a plurality of tuners and a plurality of demodulators are generally used, wherein each of the tuners tunes a broadcast signal corresponding to each channel and the demodulators correspond to the tuners, respectively. However, when the plurality of tuners and the plurality of demodulators are used, many components are necessary and a large printed circuit board (PCB) is needed, making it difficult to manufacture a small-sized apparatus.